Boîte à drabbles
by jennaly
Summary: Mauvais moments à passer pour certaines personnes. Centré sur les personnages des jeux essentiellement. Attention peut contenir quelques sous-entendus sexuels.
1. Chapter 1

**Où Gold apprend à ne pas se mêler des affaires de Green**

Silver git sur le parquet, son seul œil visible écarquillé derrière la frange trop longue qui lui cache une partie du visage. Gold de son côté n'en mène pas large tandis que Green attire une énième fois son attention sur une photo du livre que Red tient depuis le début dans ces mains. L'image, hautement indécente, n'est de loin pas la pire du recueil, mais le champion de Jadielle émet un commentaire appréciateur que le dresseur aux cheveux noir aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. Red pousse un grognement réprobateur, Green esquisse un sourire narquois puis pointe du doigt l'essentiel, explique quelques détails techniques, des fois que Gold n'ai pas compris exactement l'intérêt du dessin.

- bien sur il faut avoir atteint un certain degré d'expérience pour tenter ce genre de position. Ajoute-t-il. Le maitre hoche la tête gravement avant de tourner la page.

-celle-là aussi est intéressante.

Gold ferme les yeux tandis que ses joues virent au cramoisis sous les regards moqueurs de ses aînés et il sent une chaleur se diffuser dans ses reins. Non et c'est juré, il ne fera plus jamais d'allusion sur la raison hypothétique pour laquelle Red squatte systématiquement l'arène de Jadielle depuis qu'il a quitté sa montagne. Plus jamais

-oh je crois que le notre petit Gold est très intéressé par ce qu'il voit. Termine impitoyablement Green.

Il espère très fort que derrière lui Silver ne soit pas en état de comprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Où Marion apprend les vertus de la discrétion

Noctali s'étira longuement, se tourna de manière à trouver une position plus confortable sur le grand lit, puis chassant d'une patte un bout de couverture, posa sa tête sur la hanche nue de sa maîtresse.

Marion était rentrée tard d'une soirée officielle, emprisonnée dans une robe de bal bleue, corset compris, sélectionnée par Agatha. Noctali se doutait que la raison avait un rapport avec la dernière tenue en date de Marion;Un invité avait failli s'étouffer sur un canapé au caviar et Il avait fallu appeler une ambulance. Clément la racontait encore certain soir, provoquant immanquablement un ricanement de la part d'Aldo et de Koga, et un sourire difficilement réprimé de Peter.

Marion s'était donc préparée à défendre chèrement son sens de l'esthétique et de la mode, mais toutes ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge lorsque la doyenne pénétra dans sa chambre escortée de deux ectoplasmas. Noctali réprima un frissonnement.

La couverture glissa, la dresseuse grogna tâtonnant au hasard pour la récupérer. Le pokémon ténèbres observa avec méfiance la main s'emparer de l'oreiller et le ramener jusqu'à la poitrine puis estimant que le risque de strangulation devenait faible, il se blotti contre le corps endormi.

Il fut tiré d'un demi-sommeil par un flash l'aveuglant, foudroya Clément du regard puis se roula en boule et s'endormi.

OOO

Marion sirotait un café noir lorsqu'Aldo débarqua sur la terrasse.

-Aujourd'hui on s'entraîne, j'ai trouvé un bon coin pas trop loin.

Marion haussa un sourcil, se prépara à sortir une excuse parfaitement injustifiée pour rester tranquille le reste de la journée, mais son plan fut court-circuité lorsque le champion lui agita sous le nez une photo.

-A moins que tu ne veuille que toute la ligue sache que tu dors nue avec tes pokémons.

Marion haussa les épaules, vaguement irritée.

-et alors ?

-Marion, commença Aldo d'un ton concilient, la poképhilie est peut-être tolérée par la loi, mais cela reste quand même un peu tabou.

Marion s'étrangla sur son café

-tu pourrais avoir des problèmes si ça venait à se savoir.

Aldo laissa sa collègue digérer la nouvelle et l'aida charitablement à reprendre sa respiration en lui décollant les omoplates.

-N'importe quoi, j'étais juste trop épuisé pour me changer hier soir, Marion pris une grande inspiration, d'abord tous le monde ici dors avec ses pokémons.

-Je ne mets pas les miens dans mon lit.

Marion laisse échapper un ricanement.

-ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup de place non plus, ton lit est minuscule, on sait tous que Clément roupille avec flagadoss et lippoutou et si on pouvait surprendre Koga et Peter endormis, je suis certaine qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls.

Aldo hoche la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pour notre ninja, mais c'est vrai pour Peter.

Marion pousse un cri de victoire.

-toutefois aucun d'entre eux ne s'affiche à 11h00 passé, nu, la couverture par terre et avec un pokémon dans une position compromettante.

-Noctali est frileux. Rétorqua la jeune fille boudeuse.

Aldo secoue la tête affligé.

-et alors ? Demande finalement Marion car le sujet commence à la lasser et elle n'est pas dupe que son collègue la fait tourner en bourrique depuis le début.

-Notre maître m'a suggéré de planifier un stage d'entrainement d'une semaine pour t'apprendre les bienfaits de la discrétion.

Marion envisage sérieusement de trucider le photographe. Qui n'est certainement pas Aldo, il l'aurait réveillé directement. Peter pénètre rarement dans sa chambre et il aurait plutôt verrouillé la porte, ce qui ne laisse que Koga et Clément. Ce genre de coup fourré est typique du ninja, mais Clément en est tout autant capable.

Aldo semble suivre le cours de ses pensées.

-Tu enquêteras plus tard, on est en train de prendre du retard.

Marion roule les yeux marmonne une vague réponse puis se lève découragée.

- Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est ?

Aldo esquisse un sourire, puis s'étrangle lorsque son regard se pose à l'extrémité du t-shirt de Marion.

-Et arrête de te balader en culotte.


	3. Chapter 3

Epopée médiévale.

Pour la défense de Marion, elle était dans un état de fatigue avancé lorsqu'elle accepta de faire partie de l'escorte chargée de sauver la princesse Célesta retenue prisonnière par un féroce dragon, dans le château des montagnes d'argent. La veille avait été le théâtre d'un concours de boissons entre les chevaliers, car le mauvais temps avait forcé tous le monde à se réfugier à l'auberge. Marion s'était donc couché à peine une heure avant que le chevalier psychique ne défonce sa porte pour la tirer du lit.

Elle avait bien plaidé en faveur de quelques heures de sursit, mais Clément s'était montré intraitable.

De ce fait Marion n'avait que peu retenu le contenu de la conversation et se retrouva dans un état de confusion total lorsque le capitaine de la garde la félicita de sa décision et lui donna une accolade avec un enthousiasme qui ne collait pas au personnage.

Estimant que plus rien ne requérait sa présence, Marion retourna se coucher. La réalité la frappa à son réveil au milieu de l'après-midi et c'est à ce moment qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter des conséquences de son acte.

-On est chargé d'escorter Peter jusqu'au Mont Argent.

Clément de cacha même pas sa jubilation lorsque Marion réalisa dans quel guêpier elle venait de se mettre, lui avait été désigné d'office c'était injuste.

Pas que la mission les effraient, loin de là. Peter était un homme compétent dans son domaine, certainement pas un lâche qui laissait ses hommes combattre à sa place, puis en récoltait tous les honneurs par la suite. Le problème était plutôt qu'être à ses côtés s'accompagnait toujours d'un lot de problèmes et les demoiselles prétendument en détresse lorsqu'il passait à proximité faisaient partie des moindres.

-A ce propos, la dame qui traverse la cours, ce ne serait pas sa dernière conquête ?

Marion acquiesça nerveusement et les deux chevaliers se hâtèrent aussi discrètement que possible de se mettre à couvert avant que la duchesse éplorée ne les repère et leur demande pourquoi diable son dernier cavalier se montrait aussi distant.

Marion ne tenait pas à lui expliquer que Peter l'avait invité à danser durant le dernier bal uniquement pour satisfaire le protocole. Il faut dire que pour un homme aussi séduisant, le capitaine de la garde était complètement à côté de la plaque concernant les relations sociales. Cela rendait d'autant plus suspect son intérêt soudain pour cette mission de sauvetage.

Ces craintes se renforcèrent le jour du départ, Peter traversait la cours en sifflotant tenant son galopa par la bride.

-En route compagnons, l'aventure n'attend que nous.

Peter arborait un air trop ravi pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Marion échangea un regard alarmé avec Clément

-Il a mis des herbes euphorisantes dans son thé ?

Clément hausa les épaules perdu, il tira sur les rênes de son galopa pour rester à sa hauteur.

-je n'en sais rien, il est dans cet état depuis que le roi lui a parlé de cette mission, il s'est même porté volontaire pour ramener la princesse dans son pays.

-C'est louche

-Si ce n'était pas Peter, je dirais qu'il est amoureux.

-Connaissant le personnage, c'est impossible.

Marion hocha catégoriquement la tête.

OOO

-Bon tout s'explique.

Marion ne se donna pas la peine de répondre envisageant sérieusement de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche. La bataille avait été destructrice, sitôt arrivé sur les lieux, Peter avec lancé un joyeux « je m'en occupe » et s'était lancé euphorique dans la bataille contre le gardien du lieu avec ses deux dracos.

A présent Clément s'occupait de la princesse Célesta, lui assurant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour dans son pays, dans la foulée il essayait tant bien que mal de la convaincre que vouloir épouser Peter n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Peter qui après la bataille avait définitivement décidé d'apprivoiser le dracaufeu qui gardait le château.

Parmi tous les problèmes inévitables qui lui tombait dessus lorsqu'elle voyageait avec son capitaine, Marion l'affirmait, le pire était sa foutu passion pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un dragon.


End file.
